It's Out the Window
by Iczhihal
Summary: Guess hiding the relationship isn't going to work anymore... KiraXMatsumoto  Oneshot.


There really aren't enough stories of this pairing. They're so cute together!

First off… this was really awkward writing this from Kira's POV when I'm a girl.

I hate first person. -_- This just wouldn't leave me alone.

Erm… If any of you are reading "The Hell Hunt" please don't kill me. I had no time between school and field hockey, and I can't find the notebook where I have the plotline written.

Edward Elric: **Disclaimer**** ist ****in ****effect.**** She ****owns ****notzhing!**

Pretty sure my POV and tone mess up a bit somewhere. Oops. Any errors, TELL MEH! _**Thanks to my friend and BETA, ashesfadetodust. ILY!**_

◊ıAı◊

You're sitting on my lap.

Again.

At least you're sitting sideways this time. Haven't we gone over how this is a bit awkward when we're the same height? Oh yeah. We have. And then you usually tell me I need to lighten up. Your version of 'lighten up' is another bottle of sake, and ten or more minutes of kissing.

Not that I mind…

Sadly we can't do that right now. We _were_ and still _are_ trying to keep our relationship on the down low from others, right?

Guess that's out the window. ….But did we have to make it public now?

Ah, well. It's going to be interesting to see everyone's reactions. Who's here with us? Let's see… We roped Yumichika into coming. Ikkaku and Hisagi are here as usual. Well, it is a Friday night. Oh, and there's Renji too.

The bar isn't too full, so I'm guessing one of them will see us soon.

Meanwhile you decide you don't want to wait any longer. As we sit in the tall booths, you wrap your arms around my neck, your hands digging under my Shihakushō just enough to send a shiver down my back. I pull you closer, my arms around your slim waist.

Out of the corner of my eye I see an unseated shinigami glare at us as you press yourself closer to me. 'Don't hate what you'll never have' I think.

My lips press against yours as one of your hands slides up into my hair, grasping at the roots.

It isn't a kiss that explodes in fireworks of love, it's one that simmers with passion. It burns slowly, steadily, promising not to burn out anytime soon.

It makes me hungry for more.

Now I'm the one who can't wait. I grab your chin gently, just a bit more force added to the next kiss. I lick your bottom lip begging for entrance, which you grant. My tongue meets yours, I can taste the wine you've had from earlier.

I explore your mouth, while you try to take my dominance. I don't think I'm going to let you.

I always vaguely wondered how we ever managed to end up together. I'm so gloomy and depressing, you are always so upbeat and full of life. I'm the hopeless case, yet you say I'm respectful. That I'm sweet. I always say you're optimistic and willing to have fun whenever. Ask anyone else and they say that they either want you in bed, or that you're a drunkard who just slacking off.

We're still kissing, sometimes slowing down so we can take a breath before hungrily continuing. Wonder how lon-

"-Holy shit!"

It's Renji, put as elegantly as he could ever manage. About time someone saw.

Finally we run out of breath, and break the kiss. I brush my thumb across your cheekbone before pressing my forehead to yours, eyes closed.

'I'll never let you go' I whisper, eyes half lidded, before hugging you closer to me. You curl closer to me, arms still around my neck.

I look up and grab my glass of sake, acknowledging Renji and the others finally. Renji had his jaw on the floor and Hisagi looked on in semi-disbelief. Ikkaku was passed out in a nearby chair. Yumichika was shaking three Polaroid photos in his hand while smirking. I wasn't even aware he owned a camera.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked after taking a sip. Renji just repeats his line, unable to manage anything else at the moment.

Hisagi just stares. "How many drinks have you two had? Because I'm pretty sure it's not me who's too tipsy."

"Only about two each so far." I say as you pluck my glass out of my hand and polish it off. Oh well.

"Make that three." You giggle and give me a quick peck on the cheek.

Hisagi was cut off from his next comment as Yumichika started speaking.

"You all are so oblivious to the beauty of love." He sighed dreamily as he examined the photos. "Just stop gaping in such an inelegant way and decide who will tell Ikkaku when he wakes up, because I don't want to be the one to break the news."

I'm pretty sure I should worry about those photos. But right now all I can think of is what you're whispering in my ear.

"I want you so _bad_ right now" I can feel your breath on my skin as you start trailing kisses down my neck, more shivers running down my spine. I can feel my desire start to build, the fact that you're pulling and playing with my hair only adding to the sensation.

"You know I have no choice even if I didn't want to fuck you senseless, right?" I murmur.

"Of course." A small giggle followed your statement.

"Then I believe it's time we take this back to my room. No chance of your captain snooping."

I stand up and my right hand is around your waist as we exit the bar. Touko already has the bill on my tab, I don't have to worry about anything except what I'm going to do to you tonight. You lean towards my ear as we walk the short distance between Squad Three's barracks and the bar.

"I think that I want top tonight."

….I don't think that'll be a problem either.

◊ıΩı◊


End file.
